nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Valter
Valter is a boss character from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Also known as the Moonstone, he is the third strongest general in Grado's Imperial army, both in the past and the present. He can also be recruited in the Creature Campain. Profile Valter is a sadistic Wyvern Knight who wields his Lance with unsurpassed skill and strength. During his past career as a Grado general with Duessel and Glen, Emperor Vigarde fired him for slaughtering innocents, and he was replaced by Selena - but when the Emperor "changed" from the powers of the Dark Stone, Lyon ordered that Valter be reinstated as one of Grado's Six Generals. Valter is present during the siege of Castle Renais, in which he and 4 Wyvern Rider sentries patrolled the area. He spots Eirika and Seth escaping from the castle. He then proceeds to attack Seth, giving him a serious wound in his arm. Seth and Eirika then run to the Renais-Frelia border area, where Valter tells his sentries to let them go, and in his own words: "More time to savor the hunt... and the kill." In Chapter 5x, he places his aide Tirado at command of Castle Renvall. Much later (seen only in Eirika's route), he duels with General Glen the Sunstone for opposing him and allowing Eirika and her party to let them go to Caer Pelyn and on to Jehanna. Valter ends up winning the duel, killing Glen, and having his sentries go after Glen's. Valter then brings Glen's mangled corpse back to Castle Grado to show his younger brother Cormag, in the process framing Eirika for his death as well as giving morale for Cormag to fight. (In the Japanese version, he told Cormag that Eirika stabbed Glen with a lance to cover up the fact that he himself killed Glen using a lance.) Cormag flies off to where Eirika and Princess L'Arachel's forces are battling Aias and General Caellach's forces, accompanied by two Wyvern Rider sentries. He instead joins Eirika after she convinces him that she did not kill Glen. In Ephraim's route, Valter appears in Bethroen to accuse Selena of the same treason Duessel was accused of, failure to carry out orders, thus making Selena return to the capital. He then places the Ranger Beran as commander of the forces at Bethroen, and reveals he had lied to Selena in order to prevent Grado from winning too quickly. After that, he travels north to find Eirika before Glen could, suggesting the events to come in Eirika's route. According to a support conversation between Cormag and Duessel, Valter used to be only a somewhat more decent and sane man (though he was not "a gentle lamb before" as Duessel puts it) until, having had his own lance broken in battle, he took a cursed lance owned by the Obsidian, which made him into the man he is now. Cormag then points out that a weapon is only as good or evil as the man who wields it. Valter also lusts after the beautiful and strong willed Eirika, and one of his reasons to fight is his desire to capture her and make her his puppet bride; Riev points out, as he hears about it, that Valter is like an animal, not letting the human rules stop his darkest desires. Valter is last seen at the assault on Jehanna Hall, and is killed by Eirika's and Ephraim's forces. If Eirika fights him, he remarks on his lust for her, which she finds disgusting. If Ephraim does so, he will taunt Ephraim about his fighting skills and former loss. If Cormag fights him, Cormag will laugh bitterly and either confront him about Glen (Eirika's path) or reject an offer to return to Grado with Valter himself (Ephraim's). In Creature Campaign, Valter is unlocked by beating the seventh floor of the Lagdou Ruins. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Category:Playable characters Category:Bosses Category:Fire Emblem Bosses Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Antagonists